opticalfandomcom-20200214-history
Optical
OPTICAL There was a trickle of light, and then there was nothing. Pure abysmal black coated around you, layered like plush velvet. Perhaps it was a dream… it sure felt like so. The way your chest tightened, coiling within itself, you wondered if finally the icy hands of death were grasping you- refusing to let go. But how come limbo seemed so bleak? So lifeless? There was not one speck of radiance; which left the darkness insincere and cold… What kind of atrocities had lead you here? A cruel sensation of panic brushes over you, as you realized the ringing in your ears was not noise, but absolute silence. And oh how it mocked you; jeering on in a cruel, disembodied tone. Every distinguishable feeling erupted within you at once, and as you tried to grasp yourself, reaching out into the void with a pleading hand… a voice. “Stranger?" A honeyed, longing voice… Was this a deity? Ready to welcome you to the blissful heavens above? “Dear stranger… open your eyes.” And as if a spark reignited itself within the coals of your internal fire, you indeed opened your eyes. And what you saw was beautiful. Above the clearing was a lush canopy, brimming with unseen life; the trees were ancient and towering, beguiling you with awe. Their dark tendrils reached high into the sky, almost touching the silver halo that was The Moon. Lasers of enchanting light danced over your figure, turning the ground into a sea of platinum luminescence. Just out of reach from that light, creatures in the night flurried around, eyes glowing amidst the gloom. Perhaps these were the spirits that called the land home… they were ethereal, and fog seemed to wrap around these muted shadows like the earth was drawn to them. “Where am I?” You whispered, the sound barely audible. It was drowned out by the many hoarse murmurs that echoed throughout the understory. A lonesome silhouette emerged, and gradually, she stepped into the light. What revealed itself next was not a god- but a mortal. The canine was bestial in nature, towering before your wrinkled state. Her chest was steady, fluctuating easily as she tilted her head with a saccharine smirk. You expected the worst, and began to tremble, shutting your eyes tightly to ignore the inevitable fate that would be wreathed upon you. She clicked her tongue, clearly unamused. You could feel her warm breaths against your ear, now, and that same, cooing voice caught your attention once more, blurring out the whispers from the vague shadows around. “We are Optical, where seeing... is believing.” | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Creed ⧏‹【I】›⧐ RESPECT Respect is a two way system, if it is shown it will be given in return. It costs nothing and is not too hard to do. Listen to what high ranks have to say, and at that others too. When a higher rank asks you to do something within reason, do it. If this rule is not abided by suspension could follow and if this re-occurs more than two times a ban will be put in order. ⧏‹【II】›⧐ CONFLICT Conflict is a problem that can break a pack and although it may happen that does not mean you have the right to spam the server and aggravate others with it. Please take all arguments to PM and do not involve others that do not need to be involved. Harassment is also not allowed for obvious reasons and if caught doing so punishments will follow. ⧏‹【III】›⧐ LOYALTY If you join our pack you are expected to stay for a week as a trial, this lets us know you are trustworthy and capable for remaining in one place. If you are to leave during this trial then a permanent ban will be administered if a valid reason is not given. I do not mind someone being in more than one main group however it is something that is not allowed due to possible conflict in rules and schedule clashes. ⧏‹【IV】›⧐ ACTIVITY Activity is an important thing, and like in most packs you must remain as active as possible. If you are inactive for over for over two weeks it will result in a swift removal from the pack. You will not be allowed to join again due to this, however if valid reason is given for activity this will not happen. ⧏‹【V】›⧐ OC PLAGARISM Ocs are a crucial part to roleplay, they are like a reflection of the roleplayers creativity and often hold some sentimental value. Oc plagiarism will not be allowed as it deeply hurts those who have had their oc taken. If oc plagiarism is suspected, DM a high rank and we will try and get is resolved as quick as possible! No one should have to feel down because someone has taken their work. They are called original characters for a reason, because they are meant to be Original. ⧏‹【VI】›⧐ OCS You may have three Ocs at once, only one Oc may be a high rank so others will get a chance to lead. For the size of your oc, be realistic the largest a wolf can get is the largest your wolf can get. I understand that roleplaying talking canines is not realistic yet, having Ocs that are big for the sake of power will not add to an oc, it grows annoying over time and can lead to unneeded tension. Please keep pelt colours natural too. Also, on a final note for this section, Hate the oc, not the roleplayer. Powers are not allowed unless it is for a plot or minor, even at this it must be discussed with a high rank. Echelon | style="font-family:center;border-color:#000000;text-align:center;background-color:#000000;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:#000000;text-align:center;background-color:#000000;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:#000000;text-align:center;background-color:#000000;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:#000000;text-align:center;background-color:#000000;" | |} |} | style="font-family:center;border-color:#000000;text-align:center;background-color:#000000;" | |} |} Memories Meeting with soldiers of ohu.png Fourth line.png Fun timesOPTICAL.png Third line.png Second line.png First lineOPTICAL.png Opticalongline.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 8.52.43 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 8.02.01 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-21 at 7.11.58 PM.png o_x_t_meeting.png Screenshot 2018-09-22 at 7.27.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-22 at 7.19.19 PM.png Screenshot 2018-09-23 at 1.01.37 PM.png trrewrw.png lfefe.png LOLefefe.png Optical line.png Screenshot_2018-09-23_at_4.17.42_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-09-24_at_00.33.46.png Contact/Editors Document Credit Credit to User:Lokahi for the top portion Credit to Alaiorax for banner